


but what if your heart's a liar?

by colororange



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:24:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8477017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colororange/pseuds/colororange
Summary: Alex is vulnerable, Alex runs.





	

It was a rare moment of vulnerability. She didn’t have them often, at least not in front of others. Whenever she’d needed to cry or scream in the past, there was the shower and the scalding water for that.

 

The fact that she was sitting side-by-side right now with Maggie Sawyer was odd enough. So close she could feel the body heat from the other girl, but it was keeping her grounded in the moment. And the fact that she knew how easy it would be to connect even more if Maggie were to turn her head slightly and Alex were to shift into her a little more. It was inconsequential in the end. That’s not what she should be focusing on.

 

She should be out there, fighting whatever doom there was, doing more to help her sister. But they were all trapped in the DEO headquarters, every exit closed off by the damage from another aggressive alien attack. Kara, and all of National City for that matter, could be getting massacred and all she could do was sit and wait for it to pass.

 

“Alex.” Maggie was nudging her shoulder lightly, peering at her with concern. “That’s a little tight. Try to relax.” She looked down at their linked hands, since when were they holding hands anyways? Her grip was like iron, knuckles white and stretched around Maggie’s as if it was her only tether to reality. Which it just might have been.

 

“Oh..sorry.” Alex mumbled, releasing her hold altogether and instead crossing her arms in front of her chest as if to hold them in place. But Maggie pulled them loose, taking her hand again but giving it a light squeeze before interlocking their fingers.

 

“I don’t mind, as long as I can still feel it.” Her smirk was enough to make Alex nearly smile. The guilt of that made her want to pull away immediately, but Maggie seemed to understand that. Her hands were suddenly gripping Alex’s face, making her look into her eyes. Her thumb softly stroked Alex’s cheek, reassuring in their touch. Alex could feel a shiver rush throughout her body, but maybe she was just cold.

 

“It’s going to be okay. Your sister’s a fucking superhero for crying out loud. She’s going to save the day and everything will be fine.” Of course Maggie had no way of knowing that. Sure, Supergirl could handle her own well enough, but what if this time was different?

 

Alex’s mind was in overdrive. She hadn’t noticed the tears trailing down her cheeks until Maggie wiped them away softly, muttering a constant loop of it’s okay.

 

When their lips met in a forceful but quick kiss, Alex wasn’t sure who had made that move or if they had merely met in the middle, both aware of the impact of the moment. She pulled away first, but Maggie was still cradling her face and it was easy enough to bring her in for another kiss, one softer and less flighty.

 

It should have been a simple choice for Alex to just relax and enjoy the moment. There was nothing more she could do for the rest of the city or her sister. She could only have faith that Kara would be okay. And if the world was indeed coming to an end, she could be happy with this as her last moment.

 

Instead, she wrenched away from Maggie’s grip, pushing her shoulders and slamming her into the wall behind her. It was a harder push than she intended, if the sudden stab of pain on Maggie’s face said anything.

 

Maggie’s hand was still held out for her though “Alex, I-”

 

“Th-that was wrong. It’ll never happen again.” If the pain now on Maggie’s face was from the push or Alex’s words, she couldn’t be sure. “Just...stay away from me.”

 

Before Maggie could try and console her any further, Alex was standing, searching for an escape. Maybe she could try one of the exits again, there had to be some way to get through. She was Alex Danvers, she wasn’t just going to sit and wait for the inevitable. She was a fighter, so she would fight.

 

Suddenly there was a bright light shining through from the ceiling that was collapsing in. Looking up was nearly blinding after being in the darkness of the DEO for so long, but the sun's rays were shining through and Supergirl was floating above, looking a little beaten up but proud nonetheless. It was a job well done.


End file.
